<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Holiday by ErisDiscordia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305606">A New Holiday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisDiscordia/pseuds/ErisDiscordia'>ErisDiscordia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon), Witchsona Twitter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:56:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisDiscordia/pseuds/ErisDiscordia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my secret santa gift for Erin on witchsona twitter, figured I'd upload it here as well :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erin Hendrix/Sota</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New Holiday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erin wasn’t used to spending the holidays with people, there were times where he went to a party or hung out with some friends - but those were few and far between. Not that he didn’t like them - just that he wasn’t really the type to plan that much around them. Typically holidays were spent like any other day for him, tending to plants, cleaning the place and all the other boring, mundane things that always occupied him. It was always ordinary to him, just with a slightly different aesthetic than the rest of the year. He just assured himself that he wasn’t the holiday type of person.</p><p> </p><p>But things tend to change quickly and unexpectedly in the boiling isles. </p><p> </p><p>After some conversations and a trip or two together Erin and his new boyfriend Sota had decided to spend their first Christmas together. It took some getting used to, having all the bright colorful lights and the seasonal plants strewn around the house that was normally rather humble and plain. He had to have a few of the holidays traditions explained to him, since they were so foreign to him. </p><p>“So, we need a Christmas tree right?” He asked his eye patch wearing boyfriend who was setting up decorations across the room from him. </p><p>“Sure do, that’s what Luz said.” Sota said, not looking up from the decorations he was hanging on the walls.  </p><p>“Well, there’s violet-blossoms and eyebarks outside, we could just decorate some of those.” </p><p>“No, they said you’re supposed to have a special type of tree - and have it indoors. You put the presents under it and decorate it.” Sota said, now looking up and pointing to an image of a green triangular tree on the scroll. It had small trinkets and baubles strewn all around it with a star at the top, along with wrapped up boxes underneath it. </p><p>“Oh, alright, I get it now.” Erin replied, cracking his knuckles before preparing some plant magic - secretly hoping to show off a little bit to his boyfriend. He took one last look at the image before drawing a circle of pale green magic with one hand. The tree began to steadily grow from a small planter on the floor as Erin continued the spell. He tried to stop the growth of the tree when it was a foot or two taller than him, but it quickly overshot the normal height instead - crashing through the ceiling of the house. Fresh snow began to trickle in through the roof, starting to blanket the tree and surrounding floor as he nervously chuckled and looked back towards Sota. </p><p>“I’ll call one of the construction track kids.” He said as he pulled his scroll towards him, looking up from it briefly towards Erin and the tree again. “Nice tree, though - just needs a little trimming.” He half chuckled and said with a smile, giving a thumbs up before typing something on his scroll. Erin lightly blushed, a little embarrassed about the tree and the damage to the roof but still happy with the result overall. He had just started to return to decorating before the sudden chill of the area knocked him out of that train of thought. </p><p>Oh yeah, he forgot he was cold blooded after the curse started affecting him. It was a surprisingly easy thing to forget, since the temperature in this part of the boiling isles was typically so consistently moderate. Instinctively he clutched himself as he shivered from the cold pouring in, as an attempt to warm himself up. </p><p>“How soon can they get here?” He questioned as he began to slightly shake from the cold. Sota returned his gaze towards him, putting two and two together. </p><p>“Not soon enough I’d wager.” He said, sitting down on the couch in front of the tree, gesturing with a blanket half wrapped around himself for Erin to join as he smiled. Erin returned it with a grin of his own, plopping down on the couch next to him as he felt the blanket wrap around him. He tilted his head, looking up to the sky through the hole in the ceiling while resting his head on Sota’s shoulder. </p><p>Maybe he was a holiday person after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>